


all i need

by ohmyclara (BooyahFordhamYacht)



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Bones is adorable, Booth loves her very much, Booth x Brennan, F/M, Fluff, Kids, Not that i don't love Christine and Hank, The way it should have been, and then had their adorable children, bye, cuteness, more that they should have been together a very long time, my god i love this show, parker - Freeform, that's irrelevant, throw your hands right in the fuckin air if you think Lance should have survived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooyahFordhamYacht/pseuds/ohmyclara
Summary: not exactly au-ish, pretty much everything is the same but booth and bones are in a relationship with no pregnancy and christine. just basically what should've happened right from the start.booth and bones talk about kids





	

**Booth x Brennan fluffy drabble, very very lightly set from OneRepublic's _All I Need_ , but I only took the title and the general gist of the song.**

 

"So you don't want kids." Booth states.

 

Brennan shakes her head and suddenly frowns. "That's a problem for you, isn't it? You want kids, and I don't. The logical next step is to turn around and walk out of this relationship." 

 

Booth looks so surprised that a light, unbelieving chuckle escapes from his mouth. "Are you kidding me, Bones? I have Parker. And that's enough. All I need is this, and Parker, and a roof above my head. I don't need more kids, I just need you and my son." 

 

Brennan smiles. "Are you serious?" 

 

"As a heart attack." Booth chuckles again. God, he loves his scientist so much, and he'd do anything for her. Sure, he'd considered having more kids, but only with her. He wouldn't want them with anyone else, so she was more important than some fleeting idea of children. Parker was more than enough. 

 

"But you are so attracted to the idea of being a father. It's the most important thing in the world to you. I find it hard to believe that you would throw all that way for a simple relationship." Brennan rationalizes. 

 

Booth gets that unbelievably shocked look on his face.

 

"The most important thing in the world to me is my son, and you. Not being a father, just Parker. And you. I don't need more kids if I have you. You and Parker are absolutely enough. All I need. This is not a 'simple relationship', Bones. You are the love of my life. I knew it, right from the very beginning. You are all I need." Booth leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Bones's lips.

 

Bones smirks. "That is completely illogical, Booth. But I accept the assumption that there is one 'true love' for everyone, not because of any evidence to prove that, but simply because, if that is true, then you are definitely mine."

 

Booth smiles at her. Yes, this was all he could ever need.


End file.
